Songfic LeoN Couple
by StarlightLeo
Summary: Leo : Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita? N : Ya aku mau... Songfic yang agak OOC dikit. VIXX LeoN Couple. Don't like, don't read.


Main Cast :

\- Cha HakYeon (N) VIXX

\- Jung TaekWoon (Leo) VIXX

Support cast :

\- Other member VIXX

\- BTOB

\- B1A4

\- semua tokoh yang terlibat seiring cerita

Warning : Leo agak OOC, absurd, typo bertebaran, alur kecepeten.

Don't like don't read

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HAKYEON POV**

Leo, seorang dosen fakultas seni di suatu universitas swasta terkenal di Korea Selatan. Dia terkenal dengan sifat cool & chic yang benar-benar bisa membuat para mahasiswa/i disana melting. Aku ga tau apa yang ada di pikiran mereka saat Leo-seonsaengnim lewat, mereka tuh selalu fangirling-an/fanboy-an. Ah, apa bagusnya dari dia? Dia terlihat seperti susah buat diajak komunikasi. Ada ya dosen kayak gitu? Semoga aku tak dapat kelasnya dia. Aku ga mau dapat dosen yang kayak gitu, OGAH banget.

 _Di kelas Menyanyi..._

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Saya bernama Jung TaekWoon, tapi kalian bisa memanggil saya Leo-seonsaengnim. Saya disini sebagai dosen kalian di kelas ini. Jika kalian merasa tidak suka diajar oleh saya, silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini dan jangan pernah kembali." Kata Leo dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. (Author : yaelah ngomong kayak kreta aja. | Leo : ...)

Aku cuma cengo sambil ngeliat tu dosen yang baru masuk udah ngomong panjang lebar kayak ga ngasih kesempatan mahasiswa/i disini untuk berbicara. Dan kalian tau, sikap mahasiswa/i disini langsung fangirling-an. Ah, mulai lagi kelas yang berisik. Ingin pindah kelas, tapi kalau dapat dosen yang bernama Kim SungKyu malah lebih parah. Dengar-dengar sih dia dosen paling parah di fakultas ini, cuma dengan tatapannya dia semua orang langsung tau dan menurut apapun yang dia suruh lewat tatapan matanya. (Author : anjay syereemmm | SungKyu : *death glare* | Author : a..a.a...a..ne SungKyu seonsaengnim *jalan cepet*)

Dengan terpaksa aku mengikuti kelas si dosen Leo walaupun kelasnya berisik dengan fangirling-an/fanboy-an. Sabar aja deh.

"Sekarang kalian bikin kelompok 5 orang, terus nyanyikan lagu yang sudah saya pilihkan dengan ciri khas kalian. Saya ingin melihat kreativitas kalian dalam bernyanyi. Jangan lupa tulis nama kelompok kalian di kertas dan ditaruh di meja saya. Satu lagi, kalian cari sendiri warna suara kalian. Saya akan kembali kesini 30 menit lagi."

Lalu Leo-seonsaengnim memberikan lagu-lagunya yang sudah disiapkan ke muridnya, setelah itu langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Gila kali ya tu dosen, baru masuk eh udah dikasih tugas aja. Mana aku ga ada temen lagi disini. Teman yang kukenal semua dari kelas Akting.

"Hei, kau sudah dapat kelompok?" Tanya seseorang yang berada di sebelahku.

"Belum." Jawabku.

"Kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Kami sedang kekurangan orang."

"Oh, boleh kalau begitu. Perkenalkan, aku Cha Hakyeon biasa dipanggil N."

"Aku Kim WonShik." ujar seseorang dengan penampilan seperti rapper.

"Aku Lee JaeHwan ." ujar salah satu dari mereka dengan sok imut.

"Aku Lee HongBin ." ujar seseorang yang tadi bertanya kepadaku dan dia seperti artwork dari luar negeri.

"Aku Han SangHyuk ." ujar seseorang dengan muka seperti seorang maknae.

"Oke bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja?" ujarku.

"Tadi kami sudah membaginya, kau hanya tinggal nyanyi bagian yang ini." ujar Ravi menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu. Geurae, kita mulai latihan."

 _~SKIP THE PRACTICE TIME~_

30 menit kemudian...

Leo-seonsaengnim masuk tanpa suara apa-apa dan langsung duduk di kursi dosen. Semua mahasiswa/i ternyata menyadari keberadaannya. Kami pun langsung duduk dan bersiap untuk maju. Leo-seonsaengnim memanggil kelompok satu per satu. Menurutku kelompok lain menampilkan suara yang dibilang bagus, tapi sepertinya Leo-seonsaengnim tidak suka. Dia terlihat biasa saja, tidak memberi komentar apapun. Akhirnya kelompok kami dipanggil. Aku sempat merasa grogi, tapi aku harus melakukan yang terbaik agar bisa dapat nilai yang bagus sama dosen ini.

 _~SKIP TIME~_

Setelah selesai, kami kembai ke tempat duduk kami. Entah kenapa selama kami tampil, Leo-seonsaengnim selalu menatap intens ke kami padahal saat kelompok lain maju dia ga seperti itu. Malah dia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan kelompok itu mau menyanyi dengan bagus atau ga. Semoga saja kelompok kami dapat nilai bagus untuk tugas pertama yang gila ini.

 **TAEKWOON (LEO) POV**

Ah, hari ini harus mengajar lagi di kelas yang sama pula. Bosannya aku. Kenapa sih aku harus mendapat mengajar di kelas menyanyi? Padahal kan aku bisa modeling. Postur tubuh, visual, ciri khas jangan ditanya. Sangat sempurna. Dan setiap hari harus dengar teriakan dari para makhluk hidup disini. Telingaku serasa penuh. Huft. Tapi aku tak boleh menunjukkan ketidaksukaanku karena aku adalah dosen disini. Aku tak mau dicap jelek oleh mahasiswa/i disini. Akhirnya sampai di ruang kelas menyanyi.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Saya bernama Jung TaekWoon, tapi kalian bisa memanggil saya Leo-seonsaengnim. Saya disini sebagai dosen kalian di kelas ini. Jika kalian merasa tidak suka diajar oleh saya, silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini dan jangan pernah kembali."

Hei, siapa dia? Dia terlihat menarik dengan kulit tan yang menawan. Tapi segera kupalingkan wajahku untuk menatap buku yang kubawa, aku tak mau menampilkan sisi Jung TaekWoon ku sekarang. Ah iya aku baru ingat ada pemberitahuan rapat mendadak untuk para dosen seni sekarang. Padahal aku ingin melihat dia lebih lama lagi.

"Sekarang kalian bikin kelompok 5 orang, terus nyanyikan lagu yang sudah saya pilihkan dengan ciri khas kalian. Saya ingin melihat kreativitas kalian dalam bernyanyi. Jangan lupa tulis nama kelompok kalian di kertas dan ditaruh di meja saya. Satu lagi, kalian cari sendiri warna suara kalian. Saya akan kembali kesini 30 menit lagi."

 _~SKIP TIME~_

Ah, ternyata hanya sedikit masalah. Aku kira ada apa. Dasar membuang waktuku untuk menatapnya lebih lama lagi.

 _di kelas menyanyi..._

Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai latihan. Dia di kelompok mana ya? Sebaiknya kupanggil kelompok ini dulu.

Eh, bukan ya? Yasudahlah lebih baik kudengarkan usaha mereka dulu.

 _Kelompok ke 2 dipanggil.._

Ah bukan lagi. Di kelompok mana ya? Hm, ini kali ya.

 _Kelompok ke 3 dipanggil.._

Ah benar dia. Akhirnya. Lihat, dia terlihat menarik bukan? Kulit tan yang seksi dan dia sepertinya cocok jadi uke-ku. Dia terlihat cantik. Dia juga terlihat cocok untuk membantuku dalam pekerjaan itu. (Author : ehem..ehem.. | Leo : diem *ngejitak author* | Author : aku ga ngomong apa-apa T.T)

 **HAKYEON POV**

 _Kring~~~Kringg~~Kringg~~~~ (Author : buset dah ini bel brisik banget | Rektor : biar ga sepi gitu lhoo~ cucok deh~ | Author : Euleuh dasar Rektor sarap)_

Akhirnya kelas selesai juga. Saatnya ke UKM baruku, yaitu UKM Archery. Yes, bisa melepas penatku sebentar gara-gara tu dosen.

"Annyeonghaseo, joneun HakYeon imnida. Saya baru ikut ke UKM ini." sapaku ke ketua UKM tersebut.

"Aa~ ye, MinHyuk imnida. Kau baru ya? Baiklah sekarang kita mulai latihan saja. JinYoung-a tolong ajarkan dia ne~~" balas sang ketua yang biasa dipanggil MinHyuk.

"Ne sunbaenim." ujar salah satu anggota yang dikenal dengan nama JinYoung.

 _~SKIP~_

"Hei, sepertinya ada yang dari tadi memperhatikanmu." kata JinYoung.

"Hah? Memperhatikanku? Siapa?" kataku heran.

"Tuh disana." sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah seseorang di dekat pintu.

"Eh~ itu kan Leo-seonsaengnim ada apa kemari?"

"Kau kenal dengan dia?"  
"Iya, dia adalah dosenku di kelas menyanyi."

"HakYeon-a, kau dipanggil Leo-seonsaengnim tuh!" ujar MinHyuk.

"Ne sunbaenim~" balasku sambil berlari ke arah Leo-seonsaengnim.

"Annyeonghasibnida Leo-seonsaengnim." sapaku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kau tak usah formal begitu dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel "seonsaengnim". Panggil saja Leo, aku belum setua itu dan kita seperti seumuran jadi panggil nama saja. Bagaimana tadi latihan archerymu? Sepertinya terlihat menyenangkan tadi."

"Baikalah. Ah biasa saja Leo-seonsaengnim, eh Leo-a. Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Begini HakYeon-a, aku ingin meminta bantuan kepadamu. Aku sedang mencari partner dalam suatu taruhan. Aku melihat skillmu tadi dan sepertinya kau bisa belajar dengan cepat. Tetapi setelah kau menerima ini, kau tak bisa membatalkannya atau mundur. Bagaimana?"

"Hmm, baiklah jika kau memerlukannya. Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Nanti kukabari lagi. Keep it in secret ok?"

"Geurae, aku lanjut latihan ya~"

"Hhmm." balas Leo tanpa ekspresi.

 **Hakyeon pov**

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian..._

Sinar dari Sang Dewa Matahari telah menembus alam bawah sadarku. Segera tanganku mengambil jam beker. Jam menunjukkan tepat pukul 10 pagi.

"Shit! Telat lagi! Kelas Leo-seonsaengnim! Mati aku!" batin HakYeon.

Buru-buru aku langsung mandi. Setelah mandi aku langsung menyalakan motorku dan melesat ke kampus. Aku hiraukan teriakan eomma yang menyuruhku makan.

 _At campus..._

"Shit! Leo-seonsaengnim udah masuk!" batinku sambil sedikit berlari ke kelas.

 **AUTHOR'S POV (Liat PDF "Memo")**

"Permisi Leo-seonsaengnim." ujar N sambil menuju ke kursi yang masih kosong. Perlu diketahui di dalam kelas ada VIXX, Infinite, EXO.

"Waiitttttt!" serentak suara satu kelas menghentikan langkah HakYeon.

Kamu kamu kamu lagi, telat telat telat lagi~ " , pusing deh pala barbie. /fix, disini Leo nyanyi sambil ngedance ala Duo Sister/ /mahasiswanya cuma bisa sweatdrop & face palm/

"Argh! it's too late~~ " balas HakYeon sambil pergi meninggalkan kelas.

" Coz you have a bad day~ " balas seluruh mahasiswa di kelas. (Author : *ikut nyanyi + fales* YOU'RE TAKING ONE DOWN, YOU SING A... /BLETAKK!/ | Reader + classmate HakYeon : diem! *ngelempar bata*)

Tiba-tiba.. pet. Setelah author nyanyi, listrik langsung mati. Tuh kan suara author tuh bagus, mirip penyanyi seriosa. *halah, abaikan ini*

Ruang kelas pun menjadi gelap. Ingat, di ruang kelas ini tidak ada jendela yang mengarah ke sinar matahari dan HakYeon sebenarnya takut gelap.

"Yakkk!" , teriak HakYeon ketakutan. "Kalian dimana? Jangan diam dong, kalian tahu kan kalo aku takut gelap~ T.T"

Justru itu karena classmate HakYeon tahu, makanya mereka mau ngejahilin HakYeon.

"Heii... lagu 'itu' dinyalain sanah!" Kata Sehun berbisik ke Hyuk dan HongBin.

"Ok Hyung~" , sahut Hyuk dan HongBin berbisik juga.

(suara hantu cewe teriak dengan vol max)

"Arghhhh! Geumanhae~ T.T" , teriak HakYeon.

Seluruh kelas menyalakan senter di bawah dagu mereka (kecuali Leo) dan menyanyikan " You're my flashlight~ " = suara diseram-seram-in

Bersamaan dengan itu, Leo melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang HakYeon dan ikut nyanyi bersamaan dengan classmate HakYeon. HakYeon yang sedari tadi ketakutan, mengira tangan itu adalah tangan hantu.

"Kyyyaaaa~~!"

Whhuuzzz... secepat kilat HakYeon lari karena dikira dipeluk hantu.

.

Akhirnya lampu pun menyala setelah HakYeon kabur.

" Separuh jiwaku pergi~ " , kata Leo saat liat HakYeon pergi. (Author : nah loh Anang nyasar | Leo : ... *nyuekin author*)

" And you let him go~ " , balas Woohyun.

" Let him go~~ let him go~~ can't hold it back anymore " , koor grup EXO kecuali Leo. = malah Frozen ikut masuk -.-"

Setelah beberapa saat, HakYeon masuk lagi ke kelas. Karena Leo mengira HakYeon ga suka sama kelasnya (tadi pas kabur), jadilah HakYeon diusir sama Leo.

" Impossible~ kau tidak boleh masuk ke kelas ini lagi~" , ujar Leo sambil ber-seriosa ria. (Author : iya deh main vocal~ | classmate HakYeon : *ngedorong author ampe nyium lantai* halah muncul mulu thor!)

"K-k-ke-ke-kenapa tidak boleh seonsaengnim?"

"Karena kau tadi keluar kelas tanpa seijinku. Jadi silahkan tutup pintu dari luar" , kata Leo _expressionless_.

... HakYeon cuma bisa _speechless._ Baiklah, daripada bikin masalah sama ni dosen lebih baik HakYeon mengalah.

1 jam kemudian kelas Leo seonsaengnim telah selesai...

 **Hmm... dimana anak ini? Benarkah dia pulang? Coba ku-check lewat maps, siapa tahu GPS di handphonenya menyala.** Gotcha! **Bagus, kau sedang di taman rupanya. Baiklah tunggu aku baby~** / backsound Reff Maroon 5 - Maps /

Leo pun berjalan menuju taman itu, menatap HakYeon dari kejauhan, sembari mengirim sms ke HakYeon,

 _Heii kau dimana HakYeon? Kenapa kau tak menungguku?_ – sent to Yeon-ie Baby 3

 _Aku sedang tidak kemana-mana Leo-ya, aku di rumah. Why?_ – sent to Cold Lion

 _Kau tidak lupa kan waktu itu aku minta tolong. Jangan bohong, kau sedang di taman kan?_ – sent to Yeon-ie Baby 3

 _B-b-bagaimana kau tahu aku di taman?! /shock/_ – sent to Cold Lion

 _Siapa suruh kau menyalakan GPS mu_ – sent to Yeon-ie Baby 3

HakYeon menatap horor balasan dari Leo. HakYeon segera mengecek GPSnya dan mematikannya. / backsound Reff bait 2 Maroon 5 – Animal /

 **Ternyata kau mematikannya ya~ kau pikir kau bisa kabur dariku, hah?** , batin Leo / backsound 1st verse Justin Timberlake – Mirror /

Leo segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana HakYeon duduk. Saat yang sama, HakYeon beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

"HakYeon-ah, aku mau minta tolong."

"Ada apa Leo-ya?"

"errrrr maukah kau jadi ibu dari anak-anakku, lebih tepatnya anak-anak kita?" / backsound Reff Lyn- You're My Destiny/

Blush... Hakyeon terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ya Leo-ya, aku mau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita."

"Terima kasih HakYeon-ah!" , kata Leo sembari memeluk HakYeon.

Dan mereka mengakhiri fanfic ini dengan _french kiss_ ~~

-ggeut-END-

Author's note :

Hadeh ff apa pula ini.. hahaha~ udah lama terpendam di laptopku.. hahaha~

Review juseyo~~ Don't be a silent reader~~


End file.
